The Sapphire Dragon
by Hellion Prime
Summary: When Izzy woke up that day, he expected it to be a normal one. But then that woman, Valentine, appeared, and then some voice tells him his help is needed. Well, the sooner he beats this new enemy down, the sooner he'll be back in Illyria with his sister. Of course, nothing's ever THAT easy. Takes place during Guilty Gear 2: Overture.


In an open field somewhere in the Kingdom of Illyria, we find a young man training. His blue hair was kept in a tail that went all the way down to his ankles, kept like that by a yellow ribbon.

His outfit consisted of an open black jacket with sleeves ending at his elbows, a white undershirt, black pants, black and white shoes, black fingerless gloves, and blue shot gauntlets. He wore two belts crossed around his waist, one buckle had "Dizzy" engraved on it. He had a black headband with "Justice" engraved on it, the engraving also having been painted gold, and he had a salamander-like tail.

As he stopped to take a breather, he looked to the sky, his mind wandering.

"I wonder what Dizzy's up to?" he said. "Ky better be keeping her safe and happy…"

As he went to continue his training, he paused when he felt a presence nearby. Turning around, he found himself face-to-face with a woman, before jumping back and raising his fists.

"Who the hell are you?" he said.

"You...You are not what I am looking for." she said. "Yet you are similar."

"I'll ask again, who the hell are you, lady?" he said.

"I am Valentine." she said. "You are strange."

"Well, Valentine, the name's Izzy." he said. "Now tell me, what did you mean, who are you looking...For?"

Izzy stopped and stared at Valentine, shocked. She looked so familiar to him, she looked exactly like…

"M-Mom?" Izzy said. "Wait, no...She's dead…Dizzy said she is..."

"Hmm? What did you say?" Valentine said. "Why...Did you call me 'mom'?"

"You…" Izzy growled. "How dare you…"

Energy exploded from Izzy, causing Valentine to take a step back and shield her eyes. When she lowered her arm, she had no time to react as a blue fist was suddenly in front of her face, hitting her and sending her backwards.

"HOW DARE YOU WEAR MY MOTHER'S FACE!" Izzy roared.

"W-What is this?" Valentine said. "This feeling...Is this...Fear?"

"YOU'D BETTER BE AFRAID!" Izzy yelled. "NOW STAND STILL, AND DIE!"

"I must...Retreat." Valentine said. "You are not what I seek at all…"

As Valentine's strange balloon seemingly ate her and disappeared, a fist slammed into the ground where she had been standing, shattering it. Izzy tore his fist out of the ground and started looking around, searching for the target of his anger, before roaring as he realized she was gone.

He brought a hand up to his head, dropping to his knees as he returned to normal. Taking deep breaths like his sister taught him, he eventually stood up when he was completely calm.

"Almost...Lost myself there." Izzy said. "I still have barely any control over it…"

Izzy stood up, before turning and starting to walk, letting out a sigh as he did so.

"Hopefully in time I'll have more control." he said. "I NEED to have more control. Before I transform, and hurt Dizzy…"

He shook his head before continuing on his way to Illyria city. He smiled at the thought of visiting his sister, before his smile turned into a frown when his thoughts shifted to Ky. He never liked the King's relationship with his sister, but for her sake, he tolerated him, though barely.

"Hold on there!" a voice said.

"Great…" Izzy said. "Who's there?"

"No need to worry, friend!" the voice said. "I'm not an enemy."

"Well show yourself then!" Izzy said.

"I will, but first, gonna need you to trust me." the voice said.

A portal opened up in front of Izzy, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"You expect me to blindly walk through this portal, I'm guessing?" Izzy asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to trick you or anything." the voice said. "Buuuut if you need incentive, some friends of yours are gonna need your help soon. Sol and Sin, I believe their names are?"

"...Fine. I'll trust you." Izzy said. "But if you try to pull anything, I WILL be planting a dumbass tree."

"Not even gonna ask what that means, 'cause I doubt I'll like the answer." the voice said. "Name's Izuna, by the way!"

Izzy let out a sigh as he walked into the portal, deciding to trust this 'Izuna'. If he betrayed him later, he'd deal with it then, but for now, he cared more about helping his nephew and Sol with whatever's going to happen.

* * *

As Sin chased after the strange soldiers that had attacked him and Sol, he was able to knock all but one down. As she continued to run, she was more focused on seeing if Sin was right behind, and so never saw the flaming fist coming.

Izzy grinned as he stood before the soldier, looking up when he heard footsteps heading towards him, and saw Sin skid to a stop after seeing him.

"U-Uncle!?" Sin said. "What're you doing here? I thought you were back in Illyria!"

"I was." Izzy said. "But some weird voice calling itself Izuna said you and Sol needed help."

"Well, we've got it handled, Uncle." Sin said. "Just gotta get some answers out of these guys and-"

Just as Sin was saying that, the strange women all self destructed, shocking both Izzy and Sin.

"And they just blew up." Sin finished.

"Well that was a thing…" Izzy said. "Well, let's go meet up with the Old Man, Sin."

"Heh, you call him that too?" Sin asked.

As Izzy and Sin walked back to where Sol was, Izzy grinned a bit as Sin kept going on about the things he and Sol did in their travels. Eventually reaching Sol, Izzy waved at him.

"Hey Old Man!" Izzy said. "Still as grouchy as ever?"

"Shut it, Izzy." Sol said. "Now, you gonna tell us what's going on?"

Izzy raised an eyebrow when Sol turned to look beside him and said that. When someone appeared next to Izzy, he raised a fist to punch, expecting an enemy, before lowering his hand as the person fully appeared.

"I'm guessing you're Izuna?" Izzy said.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Izuna said.

"Start explaining what's going on, then." Izzy said.

As Izuna started to explain the situation to them, Izzy's thoughts wandered to the woman he met earlier, Valentine. Why did she look exactly like his and Dizzy's mother? Did she have anything to do with the soldiers Sin was chasing? If he met her again, he was gonna get some answers out of her, even if he had to punch them out of her.


End file.
